


Marimen Carmen- The Breakfast Club

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Breakfast Club References, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A Marimen Carmen Breakfast Club AU with Guillermo Wallach as a "criminal,” Mirimen Martinez as a "princess,” Pablo Rodriguez as a "brain,” Manny Martinez as an "athlete,” and Edith Garcia as a "basket case.”





	Marimen Carmen- The Breakfast Club

Ten minutes before 7am, and Pablo Rodriguez was the first to enter the library. He was small, no more than five foot four, with brown hair and childishly round green eyes. He wore a green sweater and khakis, and he settled in his seat at one of the six tables in the middle of the room. He folded his hands on his desk politely as he waited for the other students to arrive.

He looked awfully out of place in a place like detention, where one would expect to see troublemakers and hooligans, rather than the shy boy who no one really knew but could easily tell was about as harmful as a butterfly.

Next to enter was popular girl Mirimen Martinez, who, unlike Pablo, was very well-known around the school. Her long dark brown hair was tied in its usual perky ponytail that bounced and brushed the back of her pink jacket as she walked. She chose to sit at the table in front, smoothing out the skirt of her light green dress as she did so. 

Mirimen smiled with relief when she saw a good friend, Manny Martinez, walk in. She was a cheerleader, so naturally she knew the school's quarterback and star athlete of the football team. It was because of him they won nearly every game of the season, so he was one of the more popular people around the school.

Manny was big and muscular, fairly intimidating to most, especially once he became a senior. He had tan skin and wore a letterman jacket.

After him came a girl none of the present students recognized: Edith Garcia. She, like Pablo, was a freshman. Her eyes were concealed by her long black hair.

Seconds before the hands on the clock hit seven was when the last student sauntered in. It was none other than Guillermo Wallach, the infamous bad boy of San Ramon High. Nobody was the last last bit surprised when he marched in; he was known for being in and out of detention frequently. Such is the life of a rebel.

The buckles of his army boots clanked as he walked. He wore a leather jacket over a skull t-shirt, sunglasses and a peaked cap with a skull. When he passed the empty librarian's desk he stuck out an arm, knocking everything off and sending them thudding to the floor.

The final person to enter was the principal, Vice Principal Chakal. He was an strict and short tempered man with dark red hair and mustache.

"Good morning class and welcome to Detention!"

That got a few giggles out of the others, but they stopped the second Chakal switched his glare onto them.

Chakal returned to the front of the room and cleared his throat. "Today we are going to be doing something a little different. Each of you is going to be writing me a thousand word essay telling me who you think you are. And I mean it when I say one thousand. You have nine hours. No talking, no moving from your seats, and absolutely no sleeping. Questions?"

Guillermo raised a hand. "Yes, in fact I do have a question. Does Davy Jones know you raided his closet?"

Pablo brought his hands to his face, trying to stiffle his giggles.

Chakal smirked. “You think you're so funny? Well you, my friend, have just earned yourself another detention. Congratulations.”

Guillermo faked a scared expression. "Oh no, I'm shaking in my boots.”

Chakal didn't respond, just gave another cold glare before walking out of the library to his office down the hall.

It was 7:04.

Before things could get worse, they were interrupted by footsteps retreating down the hall. 

“Uh, we're supposed to stay in our seats, so-"

Guillermo turned around, walking backwards toward the door. "Young man, have you finished your paper?” he bellowed in a voice eerily similar to Chakal’s demonic voice.

When he made it to the door he reached up and fiddled with the hinge until he managed to loosen one of the screws. Pocketing the screw, he ran back to his desk as the door slammed shut, the sound echoing all through the quiet hallways.

Chakal's footsteps abruptly halted before picking up again, running closer.

Manny turned to Guillermo and stared wide-eyed. "This isn't funny. Put the screw back."

Guillermo shrugged innocently. "What screw?"

Chakal opened the door and marched in furiously. "Why is that door closed?” he demanded.

When no one answered, he turned to Edith. "Who closed that door?” he yelled again. Edith squeaked and hid her face behind her book.

The clock struck 8:00. The next half hour was quiet as everyone found ways to entertain themselves.

Edith stuck her face back into her book, turning a page every few minutes. Pablo tried balancing his pencil on his nose like a sea lion. Mirimen pulled her hair out of its tidy ponytail and began braiding it absently. Manny folded his paper into a paper football and flicked it into a trash can ten feet in front of him, cheering silently as it went in.Guillermo hummed a tune loudly, growing louder when he saw the irritated look Edith shot him. He went as far as to play an air guitar, banging his head as he sang out of tune.

It was now 10:00.

Guillermo had wandered into the back of the library and began striding down the aisles, knocking down books one by one as he passed.

By then Manny and Mirimen had joined them, but Edith stayed in her seat. She had put down her book though, and was watching the conversation carefully.

"You forgot me," a small voice rang from behind him. Guillermo jumped and turned around to find Edith standing there, dark and silent. 

Later....

Mirimen and Pablo were talking on one of the couches, laughing like old friends as if they hadn't only met this morning. They had apparently really warmed up to each other. "Why do we forget her?” Manny was asking.

A creepy and childish voice not belonging to Pablo. "You forget me." They jumped and saw Edith.

"Aaaah, we forgot about Edith!" cried Mirimen

Edith facepalmed and sighed

Much much later...

Edith sighed before putting her headband on for the first time.

Two things caught Mirimen’s attention.

The first was that Edith’s eyes, oddly enough, were dark violet. Mirimen had never seen anyone with dark violet eyes before, and it was such a beautifully strange detail it almost made sense they were Edith’s.

"Ok, don't tell anyone this or i'll chop your pretty head off!" said Edith "But, sometimes when they are many people,i-i get stressed out."

But what really captured Mirimen's attention was the dark brown hair curl, which added an unfortunate splash of color to Edith's pale complexion. Mirimen was shocked at the sight.

Edith continued in a monotone, emotionless. "A gypsy put a curse on my family when I was seven. I was diagnosed with pallor since i was born. I dye my hair from blonde to black." 

But Mirimen gives Edith a makeover.

They saw Edith wore a light teal dress, pink legwarmers and red flat shoes. Edith has a 1980s hairstyle.


End file.
